


Cover für Splintering in Slow Motion von cyndrarae

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Andermatt, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Sam, Depression, Fanart, Graphic Designer Jared, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Infidelity, Post-Divorce, Suicide Attempt, THE CHEDI, Top Jensen, architect Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Jared kämpft gegen die 'Dunkelheit', solange er sich erinnern kann, bis er es nicht mehr kann oder will. Er beschließt, sich ein letztes Wochenende voller Spaß zu gönnen, bevor er sozusagen die Waffen streckt. Das Letzte, was er erwartet, ist ein ungebetener Gast, jemand, der seinen ausgefeilten Plan für immer durchkreuzen könnte.





	Cover für Splintering in Slow Motion von cyndrarae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyndrarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Splintering in Slow Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526416) by [cyndrarae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae). 

> > **Summary:**  
Jared has been fighting the ‘darkness’ for as long as he can remember, until he can’t, or doesn’t want to anymore. He decides to treat himself to one final weekend of fun before laying down his arms, so to speak. The last thing he expects is a gatecrasher, someone who might derail his best-laid plans for good.  

> 
> Ein Cover für eine meiner absoluten Lieblingsgeschichten. Soviel Gefühl, Leidenschaft und Herzschmerz - mehr geht nicht. Seit seiner Scheidung von Jensen wird die Welt von Jared immer dunkler, bis er nur noch einen Ausweg sieht. Ein letztes Mal besucht er den Ort, an dem er überglücklich war. Scheinbar hatte sein Ex-Ehemann die gleiche Idee. Langsam kommt in Rückblenden aus Sicht beider Hauptcharaktere das ganze Drama ihrer Beziehung ans Licht.  
Ein ganz großes Dankeschön für diese wundervolle Geschichte, cyndrarae.
> 
> A cover for one of my absolute favorite stories. So much feeling, passion and heartache - that's all there is to it. Since his divorce from Jensen, the world of Jared is getting darker, until he sees only one way out. One last time he visits the place where he was overjoyed. Apparently, his ex-husband had the same idea. Slowly, in flashbacks from the point of view of both main characters, the whole drama of their relationship comes to light.  
A big thank you for this wonderful story, cyndrarae.

* * *

**Cover 1**

* * *

**Cover 2 (ohne "THE CHEDI"-Schriftzug)**


End file.
